Betrayal
by W. Phoenix
Summary: Se quedó mirando la horquilla y no supo porque se sintió tan traicionado en ese momento. Como si ignorara que la razón de su próximo viaje al infierno se debía a la propietaria, sobre la que cayó muerto segundos después.
**Disclaimer:** InuYasha es de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **•** **1.059 palabras.**

* * *

 _Fick para más de Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts, del foro ¡Sientate!_

* * *

 **•**

La amistad huele a muerte. Todo huele a muerte.

Miró sus manos y sonrío de medio lado, engreído.

—Uno menos.

Le faltaban cien más.

¿De qué le servía estar empapado de sangre si no tenía lo que más le importaba? Su incentivo. Quizás, repleto de traición.

A veces fingía no verlo.

A veces sólo alzaba la barbilla e intentaba sentirse idolatrado.

Quería ser la estrella de su propia vida. Y de las demás. ¿Y es que acaso los compañeros no están para eso? Cada uno trata de sentirse superior al otro. Ser el líder. Y él era el líder a pesar de ser el menor. El más fuerte. Y el que había matado a más personas.

Un grupo de siete. Y sabía que era el número uno.

Sin embargo, cuando mueres, nada de eso importa. Tampoco si estás en el cielo ni en el infierno. Simplemente te encuentras ahí, sintiendo cada segundo desgarrador. Un instante tras otro.

Momentos creados para el arrepentimiento. El nirvana, las sensaciones después de la muerte.

Nunca mató a todas las personas que quería matar. Nunca llegó a su meta infinita.

No obstante, no podría retractarse de nada por más que lo quisiera. La guerra corría por sus venas. Y a él le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Lo único que no podría olvidar jamás era el vago recuerdo de la muerte de una persona en especial. Una que no había rogado por su vida. Ella era egocéntrica y confiada. Parecía una princesita, con su cabello rubio y sus pestañas extremadamente largas y curvas. Claro, no tenía una personalidad celestial ni nada por el estilo. Era impura y sarcástica, pero tierna por momentos falsos dedicados a su persona. Quizás como él, en los primeros dos calificativos.

Los débiles no eran interesantes en nada. Sólo morían y ya. En sus manos sucumbían como mariposas frente a una tormenta.

Ella era débil.

A pesar de que murieron al mismo tiempo.

—¿A quién viniste a matar?—le había preguntado. Fue la primera en notar que el grupo de siete guerreros asesinaban por encargo. Y por pura malicia.

Demasiado inteligente.

—Cállate—murmuró, empuñando la alabarda.

Se había sentido rodeado. Los ángeles mienten para mantener la calma, se dijo. Ella era un ángel. Uno que había traicionado sus secretos visuales y había advertido a todo el mundo sus intenciones. Y ahora lo tenían encerrado. A él y a los cuerpos muertos de sus compañeros a su paso.

Odiaba la traición. Sus amigos lo eran todo para él. La fidelidad su segundo nombre. Está bien, era egoísta y todo el rollo. Se amaba a si mismo con locura. Pero también amaba el grupo invencible que formaba con sus seis personas favoritas. Y ahora ellas estaban muertas por su culpa. Por confiar en el silencio de una chica tan… maldita. Tan venenosa.

Solían actuar sigilosamente precisamente porque eran humanos y sobrevivían matando demonios extremadamente peligrosos con sus propias manos. Bankotsu siempre había sido el mejor, se decía.

El hambre de poder es innata, te hace fuerte.

Y la fuerza es supervivencia.

Se acercó a la chica a pasos lentos. El resto de defensores que lo rodeaban empuñaron sus armas al verlo en movimiento. Pudo ver de reojo a la persona que le habían encargado matar. Una sacerdotisa proveniente de una aldea lejana. Apenas una niña.

Kikyô.

Apartó la mirada. No tenía ningún interés en ella. Su objetivo era otra muchacha, una de ojos oscuros y vacíos.

—Já—soltó—. No te creas tanto.

Alzó su alabarda y corrió en su dirección. Sintió como un par de flechas se clavaban en su espalda, pero no se detuvo.

No podía hacerlo.

Quería matarla; necesitaba matarla. La odiaba por atreverse a traicionarlo. También odiaba a todos aquellos que creían que podían asesinar al gran Bankotsu con unas flechas ordinarias.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo empezaba a ceder por la pérdida de sangre.

Recordó a sus amigos. A las risas compartidas, a sus miradas de admiración. También pensó en el insuficiente número de personas que logró matar a lo largo de su vida. Su impulso inevitable que reclinaba a su alma en dirección al infierno corría por sus venas, lo obligaba a empuñar su arma y crear un río de sangre a su alrededor.

En el camino logró sacarse de encima a unas veinte personas que lo atacaban con sus arcos. Pero la fuerza se le acababa y no podía evitar ver la sangre que se deslizaba como lagrimas color carmesí desde su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Lluvia de sangre.

Le gustó el término y acabó por sonreír, sintiendo como su ego se elevaba aún más por su propio ingenio.

También tuvo deseos de lucir el logro que acababa de descubrir. Pudo cambiar el rostro de la chica desde la confianza hasta el horror en muy poco tiempo.

Era una aldeana cualquiera, por lo que no tenía idea de donde sacaba su ego injustificado. Débil, frágil.

Pequeña.

Diminuta ante su sombra.

Sonrío con suficiencia, esperando a que ella se arrodillara y rogara por su vida como todos los demás, como sus presas anteriores. Pero lo miró a los ojos y sintió como todo desapareció a su alrededor mientras la duda se alojaba en su cuerpo. Las sensaciones arrogantes desvaneciéndose en su interior lo alteraron.

Se miraron con odio. Con furia.

Bankotsu acabó con el momento y hundió su alabarda en el pecho de la chica, oyendo como la piel se desgarraba y su arma atravesaba el cuerpo femenino. Ese sonido tan característico fue acompañado con una apertura de ojos y un gemido ahogado de dolor. Y eso fue todo.

Ella no emitió ni un grito. Fue una muerte instantánea.

Tiró de la alabarda y la vio desvanecerse, lenta y tortuosamente. Prestó atención a su cabello rubio desparramado por el suelo y se inclinó, sintiendo la punzada de una flecha enterrada en su espalda que perforaba su piel cada vez con más intensidad.

Saco una horquilla que sostenía un mechón de su pelo, claro y aromático. Se lo llevó a la nariz, poniéndose de pie. Olía a ella.

Estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, rendido, pero se quedó mirando el artefacto que las chicas ordinarias usan para acomodar el cabello y no supo porque se sintió tan traicionado en ese momento.

Como si se acabara de dar cuenta.

Como si ignorara hasta el momento que la razón de su próximo viaje al infierno se debía a aquella pequeña chica.

No dejó de mirarla hasta que cayó muerto sobre ella.

Había olvidado cerrar los ojos.

 **•Notita:**

Hey, nuevo reto. Extrañaba mucho el foro n_n amo mucho a las personitas de allí. Espero haber cumplido correctamente con la idea propuesta. Y ojalá que la historia quede acorde con el fanart que me tocó.

Lo pondré en mi perfil por si alguien quiere verlo.

Espero que quién lea este caramelito me haga feliz y me deje un review. Hay un mundo de ternura para mí en un solo comentario.


End file.
